


蓝染三次撞了浦原的车，一次他是故意的

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Urahara Kisuke is top and Aizen Sousuke is bottom, 浦蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 前言:1.放飞自我的小甜饼，没有情节，没有逻辑，是一见钟情，自动避雷。2.浦蓝1v1，极其微量平蓝暗示。3.一切专业知识均被艺术加工过，欢迎专业人士为我指出错误但是婉拒杠精。4.行车时请务必注意行车安全，道路千万条，安全第一条，行车不规范，亲人两行泪。5.文中涉及微量三观不正，18岁以下谨慎阅读，切勿在现实中模仿文中行为。6.题目是梗，侵删





	蓝染三次撞了浦原的车，一次他是故意的

**Author's Note:**

> 前言:  
1.放飞自我的小甜饼，没有情节，没有逻辑，是一见钟情，自动避雷。  
2.浦蓝1v1，极其微量平蓝暗示。  
3.一切专业知识均被艺术加工过，欢迎专业人士为我指出错误但是婉拒杠精。  
4.行车时请务必注意行车安全，道路千万条，安全第一条，行车不规范，亲人两行泪。  
5.文中涉及微量三观不正，18岁以下谨慎阅读，切勿在现实中模仿文中行为。  
6.题目是梗，侵删

01  
“私了吧。”  
蓝染喝了一口黄发男人递给自己的咖啡，神情淡漠的说到。  
他明天早上有个临时性的跨国会议，原定的晚间机票由于刚才的大堵车已经被改到了凌晨，他可没时间再继续耗下去了。  
“啊……好的，正好我也不想走正规程序，太麻烦了。”宝马车车主挠了挠头，态度温和的回答着。  
浦原也没想到自己有朝一日也会被人追尾，一般来说，路上的司机们看到他的i8系列都会绕着走，生怕不小心碰到这“宝贝”，像这样被沃尔沃亲了“屁股”，还真是人生头一次。  
“唔……那就大概估个价吧。”望着被撞得惨不忍睹的后备箱，浦原默默的在心里为他的“黑美人”流了把泪。  
天知道为什么设计师要把沃尔沃做的这么硬，在他的后保险杠都断了的情况下，对方竟然只是微微撞开了车盖。  
“二十五万怎么样？[注1]”浦原一边暗中观察着蓝染的脸色，一边用带着试探性的语气询问着。  
这听起来可能有些奇怪，但事实就是在蓝染下车的那一瞬间，怎样理赔这件事已经从浦原的意识中彻底消失了，取而代之的，是满脑子的如何与对方快速建立“友好”关系。  
至于程度嘛，自然是好到床上去的那种。  
“我说的不是这个意思。”闻言，蓝染轻笑一声，随即伸手抓住浦原的衣领将人按在车上，并在对方不可置信的眼神下俯身吻了上去。  
暧昧的气息蔓延在两人之间。  
“……哎呀，那惣右介是什么意思？”浦原说着，再次拉近了自己与蓝染的距离，充满暗示性的揉捏着面前人的脖颈。  
“人家不明白。”  
“不明白的话就算了。”蓝染挑了挑眉，缓缓推开这个几乎快要黏在自己身上的大型生物，心满意足的看着对方眼里那一抹转瞬即逝的慌乱。  
其实他也是临时起意，虽然二十五万并没有多少，但终究还是一笔要去银行亲自签转账协议的金额，他实在是不想在这个时间点上再增加一些麻烦事。  
“哎哎哎等一下等一下，惣右介等一下。”某人立刻转变了态度。  
“万事好商量嘛。”浦原拽着蓝染的袖子，乖巧的眨巴着眼睛，看起来无辜极了。  
“我这就订个酒店，你吃完饭了吗？我们可以边吃边谈。”  
至于后续就和浦原想象中的一样美好。  
“惣右介这就要走了吗？”某位奸商从后面抱住自己的爱人，在对方的锁骨上留下不轻不重的一吻。  
“如你所知，凌晨的飞机。”蓝染指了指手表，其实时间已经有点紧张了，浦原在某些方面的能力出乎意料的强，如果不是明天有事的话，他还真想和对方再多深入交流一会。  
“不留个联系方式？”有些人很明显还不死心。  
“呵呵。”蓝染拍开对方伸过来的手，抓起脱在门边的外套，向浦原瞥去最后一眼。  
“再见了[注2]”说罢，便转身离去，徒留一只金毛在屋里独守空房。  
“……真是的。”望着逐渐关闭的房门，浦原又在原地蹲了好一阵后，才认命般的站起来。  
尽管他已经料到不可能一晚上就将对方攻略，可在计划中，适当的亲亲抱抱以及电话号码还是有的。  
“这可不行啊……”浦原走进浴室好好梳洗了一番，将松松垮垮的浴袍重新穿戴整齐，并罕见的刮干净了下巴上的胡茬。  
“作为男人可不能不负责啊，惣右介。”一串号码从浦原的手机中拨了出去。  
“喂？我是浦原喜助，稍微有点事情要麻烦夜一小姐了。”  
02  
蓝染也没想到这么快就能与对方再次见面。  
而且连见面的“理由”都和上次一样。  
“玛莎拉蒂？”看着面前这辆被自己“骑脸”的小蓝车，不知为何，一丝许久都不曾有过的愉悦之情从蓝染的内心深处涌了上来。  
“是……是她……我的女儿啊呜呜呜。”浦原扑倒在车盖上装哭，其演技逼真到闻讯而来的管理员差点真的动手打120。  
“只是车盖飞了而已，对你来说应该不是什么大问题吧。”蓝染饶有兴趣的说着，他并不认为今天的事故只是一场偶然。  
毕竟哪个司机会迷糊到在这个停满了豪车的地下停车场里忘记拉手刹。  
“所以惣右介是不想负责了吗？”浦原抬起头，眼神幽怨的说着。  
“不，我会好好进行赔偿的。”蓝染边说边从包里扯出一张名片。  
“这是我律师的号码，她会在二十四小时之内给你打电话，至于其他问题……”  
“我觉得私了比较好。”某人神情严肃的打断了他的话。  
“哦？”听后，蓝染收回了卡片，将上半身靠在车上，用一种半是调戏半是打趣的目光扫视着眼前的人。  
“真的真的。”浦原见状，立刻认真的乱扯起来。“省时省力，便人便己，还有益身心健康…………”  
蓝染侧耳听着，对方的鬼话简直有理有据，若不是他的思维敏捷度也超出常人，怕是真的要被绕进去。  
“而且你看，惣右介你只是为了躲那辆从坡上滑下来的车才撞到我的吧，于情于理你都不是第一责任人，但是如果我们上了法庭的话……”  
“浦原喜助。”蓝染伸出一根手指，轻轻抵在身旁那人的嘴唇上。  
浦原立刻闭嘴了。  
“你刚才说的那些里面，我有一点很感兴趣。”  
“咦？是什么？”望着逐渐靠近的身影，黄发男人眯起眼睛，任由对方贴近自己最敏感的部位之一。  
“你刚才说‘省力’，是想通过什么方式达成呢？”低沉性感的声音如惊雷一般在耳边响起，那一瞬间，浦原只觉得一股电流顺着脊椎就冲向了大脑，刺激的他简直毫无还手之力。  
“这个难道不是惣右介你说了算吗？”浦原压了压帽子，将双眼笼罩在一片阴影之下，让人完全看不清他的表情。  
“这样啊……”看着对方的样子，蓝染意味深长的说了一句，并在看了一眼那个肇事车的车牌号后，又一次主动亲吻了浦原。  
“看来只能陪你‘私了’了啊。”  
直到我发现真相的那天，这是当他们已经进行完某项运动后，蓝染在心里暗暗补上的后半句。  
03  
浦原知道自己绝对瞒不住蓝染。  
但他没想到对方仅用两周时间就把事情查了个水落石出。  
“那辆从坡上滑下来的车是你管四枫院夜一借的，当然，驾驶员也是。”蓝染以一种十分舒展的姿势坐在椅子上，两条修长的大腿看的某人心猿意马，完全没法把注意力集中在“正事”上。  
“是。”浦原老实的回应着“就向你调查的那样，我和夜一小姐是远方亲戚。”  
不过给猫认错的话，顺毛就对了。  
“和特殊战略武装部部长是远方亲戚。”蓝染摸了摸下巴，眼神里充满了好奇。  
“你的身份到底是什么呢？浦原喜助。”  
老实说，在收到平子真子对车牌号的搜查反馈后，蓝染也吃了不小一惊。尽管从见到对方第一眼起，蓝染就知道这人绝不简单，不过与四枫院家有血亲关系这点，着实在他意料之外。  
“我以为在那天以后，我的身份就只有你的男朋友了。”浦原满是委屈的说着，不仅如此，他还摆出了一副可怜兮兮的样子，就好像受了多大的冤枉一样。  
“你距离拿奥斯卡奖只差一次试镜，浦原喜助。”见对方没有透底的意图，蓝染在珉了口红茶后，拿起公文包就走向大门。  
他今天下午要与一个神秘的投资商商讨关于下学期科研经费的问题，暂时没有心思和浦原喜助在家里互相试探。  
“我是认真的，惣右介。”  
“……碰！”明显有些用力过猛的关门声替蓝染回答了他的话。  
“…………哎。”浦原揉了揉差点被门框磕破的鼻子，在叹口气后，转身走到阳台的落地窗前——那是这所房子唯一一处能看到人出门的地方。  
他早就猜到对方在得知真相后会生气，不过既然没有当场刨根问底的话，就说明事情还有反转的余地。  
浦原抱着双臂靠在玻璃上暗搓搓的为下一步计划做着打算，这就间接导致当他反应过来刚才那声长鸣是自家车库被打开时，惨剧已经发生了。  
“咣！！！”巨大的声响从公寓的另一头传来。  
“…………”千万不要对那辆法拉利下手，千万不要，浦原一边默默的祈祷着，一边飞速跑下去查看情况。  
当然，身为坚定的唯物论主义者，浦原自然知道祈祷这种东西不可能有效，不然蓝染早就和他结婚了。  
不过道理归道理，能不能接受自家爱车被撞得七零八落就是另一回事了。  
“那个……浦原社长。”阿近抱着一叠材料从远处走了过来，以一种公事公办的口吻说着。  
其实他完全目睹了刚才那场“灾难”，只不过“老情侣”之间的磕磕绊绊什么的，他一点也不想被卷进去。  
“关于今天下午的那个科研项目的会谈，小雨小姐已经从国外回来了，您之前说要找个人代替您去……”  
“不，不用麻烦她了。”浦原伸手从对方怀里将那叠文件抽出，果断翻到合同那页，拿起笔唰唰两下就在甲方后面签上了自己的名字。  
“我会亲自去的。”  
——————————end————————————  
注1:私设浦原没买车保。  
注2:这个再见是日语中的sa you na la 有永别的意思。


End file.
